That is why I love you
by LeavingBoonvegas
Summary: A night on the Campus and the question why Logan loves Rory... does his answer satisfy her?


DISCLAIMER...I don't know anything just this little romantic idea...anyway I wish I owned the characters and I hope you enjoy it...

"Why do you love me?" she asks me and I look at her surprised.

"Why do I love you?" I repeat her question and put my arm around her shoulder, holding her even closer as we walk down the campus.

She nods and looks at me with big eyes. I place a kiss on the tip of her nose while I drag her further down the road we are on.

"Alright..."I say and push her against the building to our left what makes her giggle. I can tell that she is surprised by this move.

"Rory Gilmore" I say and she nodds, looking at me almost anxious and I wonder if she thinks, that I do not have any reasons to love her, that I cannot tell her.

"I..." I swallow hard. There are so many thinks I thought of just one second ago, but now, when I look into her eyes, everything seems to be blown out of my head.

"I love it, that you can give me one look and I forget about everything else" i start, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love the way you panic if you think that you won't get done with a project on time..." I place a kiss on her cheek, before I keep on talking.

"I love it, when you wake me up and even if I am in a bad mood, you can keep up with me!" She giggles as I place a kiss on the lid of her eye.

"I love it, that all you need to live is candy and coffee..." my lips touch hers.

"I love it, that I can tell you, why I love you and I love it, that there are so many things I love about you, that we could spend the whole night in front of this building, shaking because it is getting cold, but we just won't care, because we are together..."

Now she is the one that leans into me and kisses me fully on the lips, pushing herself away from the wall, she was leaning against only seconds earlier, almost making me loose my balance.

"You know what I love about you?" she asks me and I raise an eyebrow as I place my arm back around her shoulder, still somewhat trying to regain my breath.

"What is it?" I reply curiously. "I love it, that you can tell me, why you love me and then be an asshole whenever your friends are around. I love it that you did not say that you love me, because I am pretty."

I interrupt her by placing another kiss on her lips. "Well that is one of the reasons too" I admit and she chuckles again.

"But what I love the most" she keeps on talking.

"Is that I really know that you mean what you just said... and..." she says, freeing herself from my back and taking a few steps back to have a better look at me.

"I have to say... I feel the same!" she says and then starts running. For some reason she loves doing that every now and then. She just starts running and she knows that I will follow, that I will eventually catch up, because although she is all skinny, she is not really the sportive type, usually not moving more than necessary.

"You know what..." I say, when I catch up with her and wrap my arm around her waist, trying to stop her, making the both of use the our balance this time and dropping onto the green grass of the flowerbed to our left.

We both laugh as we are lying next to each other on the freezing ground, staring up into the sky, that does not show any stars at all. She snuggles up against me anymore. Searching my own warmth.

Those are the moments, that almost make me wish, I was the girl. I mean, you always get warmed, isn't that something great? Anyway. She gets even a little closer.

"What do I know?" she asks, picking up the beginning of my phrase that I have started earlier. "You know what..." I say again and kiss her.

"I don't want us to end... ever" I admit and I am surprised by this. She smiles. "I know" she mumbles.

"I don't either, because you are amazing and I am even better when I am around you... so just do not leave me!" she commands and I start to get really cold, so no matter how romantic this night might be and no matter how much I really want to screw her in this moment, I have to get up.

"I am sorry hun" I say as I start to rise to my feet and help her up. "You are alright!" she says and hug her closely before I start walking again.

"Let's get home" She gives me a dirty smile. "So what will we do,when we are home..." she whispers into my ear and I realize that she must have had almost the same idea as i had a few moments earlier.

"I don't know, what do you want to do, whenever we get home..." she shrugs and finds the perfect position underneath my arm again.

"I think, taking a hot shower would be nice!" she says it really quietly and I am sure, if it was not that dark outside i could see her blush. "Alright..." I say and I hope that I can hide how excited I get.

"Then let's get home quickly" Thank god the Campus is not that big, sothat we will be home within less than three more minutes, but still, it seems like forever. Not only feels it like the temperature has dropped about ten degrees within the last few hours, but also I am really excited about what is going to happen in only a few minutes.

She usually is not too much into stuff like that. The only place she likes to have sex at, is actually our bed. Not that that is too bed, but you know every now and then I like to be a little bit ... let's say more adventurous and a hot shower with the girl you love... what else can you ask for???


End file.
